Nero
NOTE: This page has been declared permanently abandoned by its author, as of 4/27/2015. It will probably never be updated or edited again; as such, it's suggested that you use the actual BZPRPG profile post instead, if you're looking for the most accurate and up-to-date source of information regarding this character. Alternatively, just PM me on BZPower and I'll tell you anything you want to know. Nero, more commonly known simply as the Axe, is a feral male Le-Toa barbarian. He is directly employed by the Su-Toa bounty hunter Rhea Heartsflame, to whom he provides invaluable services as personal bodyguard and general 'hired muscle'. Biography Original Backstory (pre-2013) :To put it simply, no one knows anything about Nero's past except Nero himself. He has, on occasion, referred to himself as being of Xa-Koronian birth, and, further, of Toa parentage. Thus, it can be safely concluded that he has never had a Matoran form, and is what one might call a 'natural' specimen of his race. Certainly it would be difficult to imagine him consciously taking on the mantle of a hero via Toa Stone. :How old he is, is again unknown, but he seems to have been around since at least a hundred years prior to the arrival of the Toa Mata, and probably longer. No one remembers him as anything other than the mature, battle-scarred lone wolf he now is; in more than one village, this odd phenomenon alone has made him the stuff of legend. He is rarely seen in his natural habitat, dwelling as he does in the most remote and unexplored wilderness regions of the island, but occasionally, perhaps once every two or three years, he does venture for a time into more civilized areas in search of temporary mercenary assignments, alcohol, and violent back-alley brawls. Once satisfied, the feral Le-Toa vanishes once more into the uncharted regions from whence he came, leaving the grim townsfolk with fresh, bloody tales to add to his dark reputation. Skulls split, taverns gutted, innocent bystanders hurled bodily through third-story windows... These stories are no doubt somewhat exaggerated, but they have a root in reality. Nero is not known as 'the Axe', simply because he carries one. :The only other item worthy of note concerning Nero’s backstory is his recent meeting with Rhea, a female Toa of Plasma and an ex-officer of the Ta-Koro Guard. Exactly where or when the two crossed paths is unclear, and what transpired there is unknown, but from that moment forward, Nero has apparently been working directly for the Su-Toa as her bodyguard and 'hired muscle'. He exhibits an astonishingly high level of loyalty to his employer, insomuch that it is quite probable he would be willing to sacrifice his very life in her service, if necessary... and considering her penchant for plot and intrigue, he may very well be eventually faced with the decision. 2013 Arc *Nero accompanies Rhea to, and in, the industrial mining village of Onu-Koro, where he engages in several minor bouts of combat, intimidation, and guard duty on her behalf. *Nero assists Rhea and, by extension, her direct client Ferron, in their wilderness pursuit of a deranged murderer; the De-Toa Kuhrin. Personality and Traits Psychological Description :Cold, savage, and utterly feral, Nero is the ultimate humanoid predator, a true blood-brother of the wild’s own hunters, of every seeker of flesh that stalks its prey beneath the silver moon and broiling sun. His mental processes are simple, direct, and intense; his entire lifestyle reflects this, being focused on little more than the barbaric thrill of violence and the satisfaction of basic desires. He does not negotiate with anyone or anything, least of all those beings weaker than himself. He does not engage in philosophy of any sort, save a few superstitious, ‘circle-of-life/nature-worship’ religious beliefs. He heeds few moral principles, utterly ignoring the creeds of society in favor of his own. He, a Toa in nothing but race, is the Takea at its worst, the very elemental embodiment of the savage ferocity, icy cunning, and primitive passion of the wilds. He is, in a word, little more than an instinct-driven killer, an entity so far removed from the civilized societies of Mata Nui as to be almost laughable... or terrifying. :Yet Nero, known to many simply as ‘the Axe’, is no mere bestial brute. He can reason, after his own simple, cause-and-effect fashion; he can assume a remarkably authentic air of civilized self-control, when circumstances warrant; his intuitive grasp of social dynamics is surprisingly accurate. He does not truly understand such things, naturally, but he is certainly intelligent enough to observe, ponder, and draw conclusions. :He is, at best, a loner. At worst, he can be truly, violently antisocial, prepared to kill in order to maintain solace. The only sentient being whose presence he will freely accept is the female Toa of Plasma, Rhea; for her, he exhibits absolute devotion and loyalty, to the point where, if necessary, he would unhesitatingly sacrifice his life in her service. Exactly why this is, is a mystery perhaps only the Su-Toa herself can explain, and she delights in not talking. Psychological Vulnerabilities :Primitive psychological functions present obvious and self-explanatory weaknesses, particularly in social settings; is semi-illiterate. Physical Description :Looming a full head taller than the average Toa, with a rangy, athletic build and a superb, tiger-like musculature, Nero is exceedingly formidable of appearance, to say the least. Every inch of his body practically radiates raw, viral, predatory menace, and he’s perfectly capable of backing up every last unspoken threat. His levels of strength and speed, endurance and reflex, coordination, agility, and alertness... all of them are superb, and his racial status as Le-Toa only takes them higher. He was born to his all-around physical supremacy and he uses it constantly, with the thoughtless, instinctive skill of the beast he is. :As regards superficial appearance, Nero’s basic aura is, again, that of feral, primitive menace. His physical coloration is predominantly slate grey-green, with a few areas of darker forest green on his head, torso, and shoulders. His facial structure is heavy-boned and solid, ruggedly imposing, with a heavy jaw and vaguely simian features. His large, deep-set eyes smolder a vivid acid-green in color, as does his heartlight. His posture is slightly hunched, in an ape-like sort of way, and he moves with an easy, primal precision, wasting little motion. His entire body is ridged and laced with scar tissue, insomuch that even ascertaining where one massive scar begins and another ends is difficult. :Like most inhabitants of the BZPRPG world, Nero is far more organic than mechanical in body structure. As such, he is equipped with very little built-in armor plating, and instead resorts to wearing heavy, durable studded leather over his normal clothing. This armor, as one might expect, is a muddy shade of brownish-green in color, battered and scarred by countless battles, stained and weathered by decades of rough living in the wilderness. His simple, durable garments themselves are also shades of brown, grey, and green in color, intentionally smeared and stained with mud and grass so as to form hunter’s camouflage. His swordbelt, beat-up combat boots, and traveler’s knapsack are all constructed of leather; again, carefully and skillfully camouflaged with various natural substances. Hung loosely about his neck is a loop of tanned leather, upon which dangle several small trophies, such as claws, fangs, and Kanohi particles, taken from particularly notable past kills. Physical Vulnerabilities :Relies mainly on instinct, past experience, and raw physical ability in combat, putting him at a disadvantage when faced with an extremely cool-headed, skilled opponent and/or an unusual, unorthodox fighting style; vulnerable to Earth- and Stone-based elemental energy. Powers :Like all Toa of Air, Nero’s innate elemental energies grant him enhanced levels of physical agility, speed, and coordination. In addition, they allow him to consciously manipulate his element in various ways, such as using its power to break falls from great height, drain air from his enemies’ lungs, unleash savage blasts of hurricane-force winds, and so forth. He possesses little or no formal training in elemental control, but is surprisingly adept at it, regardless. Relationships Friends and Allies *Rhea Heartsflame - direct employer / love interest (?) **Mar - indirect ally via relationship with Rhea Enemies *Any and all enemies of the above. Inventory and Possessions Kanohi :Nero wears a Great Kanohi Volitak, Mask of Stealth, custom-forged in the likeness of a Great Kanohi Suletu. When worn, the mask assumes a color scheme corresponding with that of his body and armor; namely, slate grey-green with darker forest green highlights. Weaponry :As regards weaponry, Nero relies mainly on the sheer brute power and versatility of his legendary protosteel battleaxe. Extraordinarily well-crafted, this favored instrument of destruction features perfect balance, rugged full-tang construction, and a wicked breaching spike opposite the heavy, razor-honed blade. Obviously well used, the axe bears a multitude of minor scuffs and scratches, though certainly nothing that hinders its combat effectiveness. The metal it consists of is a dark, non-reflective shade of mottled grey in color, and blends easily with the shifting interplay of light and shadow common in dense forest environments. Its handle, bound with leather for a sure grip, is camouflaged in the same fashion as are Nero’s garments. :In addition, Nero carries a heavy, semi-serrated combat machete at his belt, a large hunting knife strapped to his right lower leg, and a second, smaller throwing knife hidden in a low-profile sheath between his shoulder blades, suspended beneath his armor and clothing. Tools and Equipment *x1 knapsack (Rahi-hide) *x1 military survival blanket (black camouflage) *x1 military medical kit *x1 waterskin *x1 rope w/grappling hook (100 ft., silk-woven) *x1 red heatstone (w/canister) *x1 whetstone *x1 lockpick Widgets and Treasure *x23 widgets *x7 assorted gemstones Miscellaneous Items *x1 trophy necklace *x2 vials of poison (temporary paralysis) Quotes Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Le-Toa